Beasthood
by dekuforall
Summary: born in a world where villainous quirks are looked down upon Izuku Midoriya is born with a quirk that thrives on the pain of others. In this cruel world how will Izuku cope with the abuse. let's watch his journey through U.A to find out. this fic was borne of blood (also known as MHAxBloodborne) sweat and tears, quirk is just bloodborne's beast scourge have fun


Another day, another beating. Courtesy of Katsuki Bakugou or as Izuku knew him Kacchan, they had been friends from birth (this was because their mothers were friends) it remained this way until Izuku was four. 'ah yes a flashback, buckle up it's time for a trip down memory lane'

_"you should probably give it up kid" the doctor said with no sympathy "your quirk while definitely present will probably never show itself , we call these invisible quirks" the doctor continued in his monotone drone "so I'll repeat myself you should probably give it up while your ahead" the doctor finished, every word driving a spike into Izuku's four year old heart_

_"we understand doctor" his mother, Inko said with a slight crack in her voice. "we'll be in contact with you if something comes up" and_ like that Izuku's life had been crushed, in that moment everything fell apart.

"whadda ya mean 'Invisible Quirk'" Katsuki stated managing to look pissed off and dumbfounded at the same time.

"it means that my quirk is their it's just obscure or a background function" Izuku Said excitedly the doctor's appointment only making him slightly less hyper active, thinking back on these early years the signs of his quirk were painfully obvious, the sharper teeth, stronger and denser muscles, and this rampaging need for something. It was really, quite sad he didn't notice it sooner.

"don't worry I'm sure your quirk will be awesome, once you find out what it is!" Katsuki yelled while hitting him on the back affectionately "we always said we would be heroes, together right?"

"right!" Izuku said steadfast in his own and his friend's belief in himself. One year later the bullying started. six months after that the... beatings started. until he was eight, until his quirk finally reared its ugly head. Until he became a beast.

Kacchan's fist rose, his shoulder locking into place, then his fist flashed forwards in a sudden burst of speed, hitting Izuku straight in the chest adding an explosion to generate more force "just give up!" Katsuki roared as Izuku went sailing through the air before hitting a nearby tree with a loud dull thud, "you're just a useless Deku who couldn't even manifest a Quirk right!" he hollered at Izuku, moving forward at break-neck paces as Izuku stood up, Katsuki's fist made second contact with Izuku's torso, at that moment something inside of him something snapped the snap echoed into the abyss of his body, the snap screamed into the abyss and the abyss screamed back, taking control of his body.

Izuku moved backwards with the punch to prevent maximum damage and then twisted to the left away from the now present explosion, as Katsuki carried through not used to hitting nothing Izuku launched himself of the ground, he was in front of Katsuki arm cocked back ready to strike before he realised what was happening

Katsuki was shocked as Izuku rolled off his hand away from the explosion, he was even more shocked when the ground underneath him buckled slightly from his take off towards him. Izuku was a blur as he launched towards him, fist cocked back ready to unleash a punch. Katsuki had no time to dodge, he raised his arms in rushed a cross guard as the fist screeched towards her at ungodly speeds, the fist hit her poorly made guard shaking her to her very bones. The force of the punch sent her skidding backwards a few meters.

Izuku was slightly hunched, but not in the way he usually was. his legs at shoulder width bent slightly at the knees, his arms hanging at his sides slightly bent at the elbows. the hunch wasn't shy or reserved like it normally was, no, his posture right now was downright predatory. Izuku's muscles seemed to throb and expand slightly, his canines sharpened into small fangs and his fingernails became claws. All of this was witnessed by the two lackeys that never left Katsuki's side.

Izuku burst forwards again towards Katsuki with violent intent, this time he went low sweeping Katsuki's legs out from underneath him before grabbing his collar and reeling him in to get decked in the face with Izuku's free hand. Katsuki was dropped landing on her back with no grace

Izuku's muscles again seemed to swell and expand, the hair on his arms and legs elongated into fur, his face framed by a mangy mane matted together the face itself was animalistic fangs filling his jaws, eyes slightly sunken everything about him screamed animal but what sealed the deal was the roar that slowly morphed into an ear-piercing shriek, Izuku looked absolutely feral and then he passed out... "what the hell was that" Katsuki finally breathed out after a long and pregnant silence.

Izuku woke up with an aching body his mouth hurt as if stabbed from the inside out, his elbows creaked as well as his knees and his fingernails felt sore as if someone had attempted to pull them out. There was a drip inserted into his arm, seeing as how he was still feeling sore and he wasn't groggy it must have been a saline solution instead of painkillers or sedatives 'why am i here again' he thought to himself. He sat up suddenly remembering everything his slow descent, his insane strength his unbridled savagery

"oh my god I hurt Kacchan" Izuku said out loud for the world to hear, looking out what he now recognised as a hospital window he saw that it was completely dark outside, he then looked to his left to see his mother Inko asleep resting her hand on his he smiled softly to himself, the door swung open revealing a nurse with a clipboard

"ah Mr. Midoriya, you're awake" the nurse said "there's actually someone outside who says he wants to see you" the nurse continuing past her patient's confusion

"who, other than my mother, would want to visit me?" Izuku mumbled half to himself

"the person says that their name is... Katsuki Bakugou" the nurse said struggling with the name a bit

"wha..." Izuku said in a confused daze "uh sure let him in"

Katsuki Bakugou walked into the room, all the usual tenseness and aggression missing from his presence and posture he took a seat across from where Izuku lay in his hospital bed, there was a pregnant silence in the room

"..."

"..."

"that's one hell of a quirk ya' got there"

more silence

"..."

"what's it called?"

"don't know" Izuku shrugged as he said those words "haven't really had time to think about it"

"yeah, guess you're right" Katsuki said rubbing the left side of his face "that was one hell of a fight"

"I wouldn't call it a fight" Izuku said Katsuki's gaze snapping onto him "I'd call it a one sided massacre" Izuku finished with a humorous smile

"we both know you're trying to get a rise out of me" Katsuki deadpanned not taking the bait

"wow, that fight really must have taken it out of you... I mean... y-you didn't even take the bait" Izuku stated frankly amazed... the room fell back into awkward silence

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"so, what are we now, friends?"

"huh?" Katsuki hummed in confusion at the statement

"are we friends? rival? am I still an 'extra'? what are we now" Izuku asked

"what stops us from being friends?" Katsuki asked, immediately wincing as he realised what he had just said

"yeah" Izuku said with an eye roll "I wonder what could possibly prevent that"

"look I'm sorry okay, I fucked up really badly with the bullying, the beatings, everything. I admit. I. Fucked. Up! I have fucked my life to hell and back! I lost the only one of my friends that cared about the real me! who stuck with me for so long with no regret despite what I was doing to him! who was even remotely on my level in any capacity! so, PLEASE! ... ... ... will you..." Katsuki's breath hitched in his throat both faintly feeling the tears streaming down their faces. Katsuki spoke around the knot in his throat "so, please. will you forgive me?" Katsuki said the last part quietly his shoulders wracked with broken sobs and the words 'I'm sorry' repeated over and over again.

Izuku worked through the knot in his own throat after he had stopped sobbing, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself "I forgive you Kacchan, did you really even have to ask?" Izuku said quietly, his tears flowing freely, shoulders shaking with sobs, the exhaustion of the day caught up with them they each fell asleep with smiles and tear streaked faces.

1456 words

uggggghhhhhh, i hate my life but also holidays... yay? I guess. imma lay it out here i absolutely love bloodborne it is by far one of my favourite games of all time, so when i had the bright idea to mix one of my favourite games with one of my favourite anime i was understandably excited.

also props to my older brother for some help with the characters and arcs that will happen in this story, sometimes we just sit in the living room talking about ideas for fanfictions until we find one that we like and then we brainstorm. so, at any point if you notice my writing style shift slightly just know that it is because of him

any way Chao!

P.S. i now have a account dekuforall check it out I'm hoping to slowly switch to that platform as time goes on see you there


End file.
